An offer you cannot refuse
by FatManDan
Summary: What happened to Adrena Lynn after KP and Ron ruined her TV-career? What will she do now? Read and find out. Partially based on ideas on talks with other KP-fans online. Rated T for the occasional violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Riding the white wave**

The last of the senior citizens had finished snowboarding class and as darkness fell, Adrena Lynn called to inform her co-workers that she was about to close up for the night.  
"Yeah, Klaus, I'm just finish locking up the shed and I'll be on my way down. You can start turning off the lights." She spoke excellent German albeit with a thick American accent.  
Once she had been the star of her own TV-show in USA but it had all come to an end at the hands of a certain red headed cheerleader and her too-nosy sidekick. Because idiotic fans tried to emulate her stunts she had been deemed irresponsible. Because she hadn't wanted to risk her life for a TV-show she had been branded a fraud and her career in entertainment had died overnight . Now she was a snowboarding coach at a small winter resort in southern Bavaria.  
In Europe no one knew who she was and that was just fine with her.  
If there was one thing Adrena Lynn didn't need, it was to be reminded of her failure. She got enough reminders that Kim Possible was as popular and famous as ever through the news and it only served to keep Lynn's resentment well fed.  
Lynn got her personal snowboard out and prepared to go down the now empty slope when she was interrupted by an unexpected noise from higher up the mountain.  
A strange staccato rumble followed by a deeper, more ominous thundering sound.  
She looked over her shoulder to see what was going on and saw a vast white wall of snow coming her way: An avalanche.  
"Fu...reaky!"  
Just because Lynn had faked a lot of her stunts during her career as a TV-star didn't mean she was completely incompetent. Back then, she'd chosen to fake her stunts because dying for the amusement of the audience didn't make sense. Now there was no real choice. She had to pull a stunt or die.  
She scrambled on top of the storage shed and held her snowboard at the ready. There were no safety margins to worry about because there weren't any.  
As the avalanche tore down the slope and flattened the shed she was standing on, Lynn jumped out into the masses of moving snow, riding the crest of this huge, white wave.  
Even as the avalanche continued down the slope, Lynn had to dodge and weave to avoid hitting spruces and pines that grew on the edges of the piste. Eventually, with what seemed like almost calculated precision the whole torrent of snow expended it's force at the very foot of the mountain, coming to a halt scant yards from the main building.  
Lynn actually managed to make an elegant and dignified stop in front of her surprised co-workers who were actually preparing to go on a rescue mission for her.  
They asked her how she was and how she'd pulled it off and Lynn basked in the attention as she explained how she'd boarded on top of the avalanche and, with false modesty, she claimed it wasn't such a big deal although it had been 'freaky fun'.  
"It was weird though." Klaus, her boss said. "This isn't the weather for an avalanche. It hasn't been for weeks now. I wonder what caused it?"  
Lynn shrugged. Just before the avalanche she'd heard the odd noises further up the mountain. The more she thought about it, the more she began to imagine they'd sounded like explosions.  
"_Why would anyone dynamite a ski slope? That doesn't make sense."_ She thought. "_Wow, the adrenaline kick must be getting to me! I would sound like a paranoid nut job if I told the others."_  
She decided against saying anything to the others.  
"Leave it to the team from the authorities to work it out." Lynn suggested to Klaus and the others. "Besides it's getting late and I want to get home."  
Everybody said their goodnights and Lynn strapped her snowboard to the back of her little scooter and drove into town to her apartment.  
Unknown to them, Adrena Lynn and her co-workers were being observed.  
On the mountain the leader of a small team of men watched Lynn through his binoculars as she drove off, while the rest of the team packed up the demolition equipment.  
The man put his spyglasses down and picked up a comm radio.  
"The candidate has left for town. Team B, stand by. She's coming your way."  
"Copy that, Team A. Team B out."  
"Over and Out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynn, be nimble, Lynn be quick!**

The little scooter carried Adrena Lynn quickly through the winter evening into town where she had a small but comfortable apartment.  
As she headed down a narrow street, a car rounded the corner coming the other way.  
Just as the car cleared the corner it suddenly, out of the blue, got into a spin and there was no space to avoid the car that came towards her, drifting sideways.  
Once again her experiences as a stunt woman came to her rescue. She jumped up so her feet rested on the seat of the scooter, keeping her hands on the handlebars.  
"_Got to time this just right." _She thought as the crash came closer.  
The moment before the car slammed into her scooter she let go of the handlebars, jumped up, somersaulted up, put her hands on the roof of the car and flipped over it, landing safely out of harms way.  
As she got up from her landing crouch the car came to a halt and the driver jumped out, looking both surprised and upset.  
"Are you all right?! He called to her.  
"Yes, I'm fine!" Lynn replied, angry at the loss of her poor scooter. "How the freak are you driving, man?!"  
"I-I don't know what happened!" The man stammered. "I just rounded the corner and then the rear wheels lost traction and I got into a spin!"  
Lynn hunkered down to look at the remains of her scooter.  
"Don't worry, my insurance will buy you a new scooter." The man said as he got his mobile phone out to call the police.  
Lynn made a noncommittal noise and was about to stand up when she noticed two things.  
One, Her snowboard had survived.  
Two, and this was more serious: There was a bullet hole in one of the rear tyres of the car.  
This, combined with the, in the light recent events, artificial avalanche earlier that evening could only mean one thing.  
"_It's not paranoia if someone actually is out to get you..." _  
She looked around but didn't see anyone.  
The guy with the car was on the phone with the cops and since the license plate of her scooter would be enough for them and the insurance company to find her she decided to get out of the street and darted down an alley rather than remain in plain sight.  
Lynn hurried towards her home, her snowboard under her arm, and thought she'd made it when her journey was interrupted once more.  
This time it wasn't an avalanche or a spinning car but three guys.  
By the looks of them they were of the kind small-time criminals and thugs you could find in any city or town, anywhere in the world.  
One was big and burly, the other was of medium height and weight and the last one was small, wiry and rat-faced.  
Lynn figured he'd be the first to attack. Being the smallest in the gang he had the most to prove.  
He proved her right by pulling out a knife and lunging at her.  
Although not a professional fighter, Lynn had been through enough scraps and trained enough martial arts to have a few tricks up her sleeve.  
Instead of pulling away she stepped inside the man's reach, half turned and slammed her elbow as hard as she could into the side of his face.  
She was rewarded with the crunch of breaking teeth and a wail of pain from her assailant.  
As the skinny guy staggered to the side, Lynn looked around, trying to spot the others.  
"_There's the big one. That means the other guy is..."_  
The attack came from behind. The medium-sized guy grabbed Lynn from behind and pinned her arms to her body. At the same time the big guy moved closer, preparing to attack what he assumed was a helpless victim.  
Once again it was a matter of timing. The moment the big guy got within kicking range, Lynn flung her head back as hard as she could while lifting both her legs and kicked out with both legs.  
The back of her head connected with the nose of the guy that pinned her arms and he let go to grab his injured nose in pain.  
Her feet hit the big guy in the chest and made him stagger back as Lynn dropped to the ground. Without losing a moment from her full, she jumped to her feet preparing to either bolt or resume the fight when she was interrupted by a voice calling out.  
"What's going on here?!" The police had arrived.  
Two uniformed policemen shined flashlights at the scene and Lynn's three attackers scrambled to their feet and hurried away.  
To her surprise the cops didn't run after them but rather wanted to talk to her.  
"Are you alright Miss Lynn? Are you unhurt?"  
"Yeah, it was freaky but I'm just a bit winded..." She stopped for a moment. "Hey! How did you know my name? I didn't tell you who I was!"  
"No, you didn't. But we know who you are anyway." The man grinned.  
Lynn's eyes widened when she realized she had been led straight into a trap all along.  
"You're not cops!" She shouted.  
"But we are taking you in, Adrena Lynn." The man in front of her said.  
"Oh no, you're...OW!"  
A sudden sting in her buttock caused Lynn to cry out and instinctively she reached around her back and yanked out what had stung her.  
She looked down at a tranquillizer dart.  
The world grew darker around her as the drugs took hold, pulling her under.  
And all she could think of to say was:  
"Freaky!"  
She was asleep before she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A deal with Dementor**

She woke up to bright sunshine coming through a panorama window. The sunshine told her she had been knocked out by the tranquilizer dart for at least eight hours.

Adrena sat up and looked around.

The fluffy covers and the huge pillow that Germans seemed to love to much told her that she hadn't left the country.

There was a band aid on her butt where the dart had hit her and her clothes were washed and neatly folded on the bed table.

Nearby there was a trolley with breakfast on.

As she got dressed she eyed the breakfast trolley. She was really hungry but could she trust the food not to be poisoned?

After a while she decided she could. If they wanted to kill her, whoever 'they' were, they would have done it already.

Adrena finished the meal and sat down on the bed for a few moments, thinking about what to do next and working herself up into a rather understandable rage.

She lived up to her name and, fueled by adrenaline, she walked up to the big hardwood door leading out of the room and yanked it open.

Outside there was a huge hall, completely different in style from the rather bourgeoisie room in which she had awoken.

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the gloomier lighting and soon she spotted a woman in a nurse's outfit talking to someone in a high backed chair. The nurse pointed to Adrena and hurried off.

As Adrena stalked across the hall, intent on giving anyone who listened a piece of her mind, at the very least, the chair turned around.

"Ah, _Fräulein_ Lynn. It is fortunate that you made it here in one piece." The short man in the chair said. He was an odd looking fellow, with jaundiced complexion, wearing a red jacket and a black helmet, mostly obscuring his face. "If you are clever you might even leave here in the same condition." He spoke English with a German accent as thick as Adrena's own German was English accented.

"Listen up, buddy! I have no idea who you are or why you kidnapped me, but you had better let me go! Kidnapping is a freaky serious crime, all right?! You'll be lucky if you only have Interpol coming for you! I've got dual citizenship so that means the FBI will probably come for you too!" Adrena shouted as she approached the man.

"Hmm. I guess you are right. I suppose I am in trouble with the law. Oh! Wait! I DON'T CARE!"

The man spent a good ten seconds laughing loudly before clearing his throat.

Adrena Lynn had kind of lost her momentum at his reaction and was just staring at him.

"The name, _Fräulein _Lynn, is Professor Dementor. And don't think of it as kidnapping. It's such an ugly word. Think of it more as a, say, aggressive recruitment drive."

She blinked.

"What?"

"I am about to offer you a job." Professor Dementor spoke slowly and distinctly as if explaining something to a child. "A job that pays well and suits you well. Literally suits you, actually."

Adrena had to admit that the man's reaction puzzled her and his offer made her reluctantly curious.

She crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"Go on." She said. "I'll hear you out, I guess."

"That's all I ask for. For now." Dementor said and got out of the chair.

Even standing up he was a full head shorter than Adrena Lynn but at least twice as wide and by the looks of it, it wasn't much fat on him either.

"As you may have figured out, you are in the presence of a professional super villain." Dementor said and puffed his chest out.

"Oh yes! Now I recognize you! I've seen you on TV! You were fighting Ki..." Adrena slammed her mouth shut and looked away, her arms still crossed and pout on her face. "I've never ever seen or heard anything about you." She finished.

Professor Dementor chuckled and nodded as if in approval.

"Well, I am a villain, anyway. And a quite successful one as well. Except for a few heists and schemes who get interrupted by a certain someone."

He plucked a remote control from his utility belt and pushed a button.

A huge screen on the wall came to life, showing a series of clips of the actions of the cheerleading heroine Kim Possible.

"By the sour look on your face, I think you know who this girl is, _ja?_"

"She just got lucky! I could have beaten her!" Adrena snapped. The very sight of the girl who had ruined her TV-career infuriated her to no end.

"No you couldn't. And you wouldn't." Dementor said.

"Oh come on! She's just a hyped up, basic, average girl!"

"Hm, that sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it? But as I said, you wouldn't be able to beat her. She is anything but basic or average, trust me on this. Kim Possible knows a whole slew of martial arts, has several years more of actual fighting experience than you and her reflexes and stamina outshine anything a normal girl her age could possess."

Adrena fumed in impotent rage, for she knew this Dementor-character was telling her the truth, much as she hated to admit it.

"I guess you have a solution, if you're going through the bother of telling me this?" Adrena Lynn growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, absolutely! You see it, doesn't end there. She even has a battle suit that makes her even more dangerous, with stealth systems, nano technology-based healing kits, the whole shebang."

He pushed another button and the big screen showed Kim doing stuff in a tight fitting white and blue suit, fighting some woman in green and black.

"So you understand that it is impossible for you to take her on as you are, _Fräulein Lynn._"

"Get to the point already!" Adrena said, her exasperation with the chatty super villain growing.

"My point is that I am not a very good fighter myself. You are a passable one, what with your karate classes and what experience you have." He pushed a button on the remote again and the screen showed her fighting the three goons she had encounter just before she had been tranquilized and kidnapped.

"Hunh, so you sent those guys? I should have guessed." Adrena frowned.

"No hard feelings I hope? Mere trash for you to show what you can do. And besides, you do like to have an audience, don't you? And yes, before you ask, I had my men set off that avalanche too. I needed to know whether you were all fake or at the very least partially the real thing."

"I always was the real thing! Just because I don't want to die to amuse others, doesn't mean I'm not a good stunt woman, you know!"

Dementor clapped his hands and laughed.

"I know! Now, I know."

"But if I can't beat Kim Possible, what do you expect me to do?" Adrena said, bitterness in her voice.

"I could help you." Dementor offered. "I can give you the tools you need."

"Like what?"

The yellow-skinned professor ushered Adrena Lynn to a large glass tank. Suspended in mid air in powerful magnetic fields was a small ball of what looked like dull mercury.

"Like this. You see, I managed to combine Kim Possible's battle suit technology with the Centurion Project that I successfully stole the data for a while back."

"The what-project?"

"Centurion Project. It's a fully contained combat armour with memory metallic jet pack, electro plasmatic cannon and so on. Fused together with the battle suit, which I reverse-engineered, I now have a system that enhances wearer's abilities, provides medical care, armour protection, stealth mode and state-of-the-art firepower. My 'Fusion Armour' if you like."

Adrena Lynn stared at the little grey ball hanging in the air in the tank.

"All of this, in that?"

"Nano technology, dear girl. It's the wave of the future. You could carry the entire thing in your pocket, activate it and be ready to be a one-girl medium sized war in less than thirty seconds."

Dementor flicked a switch on a panel in front of the tank and the ball transformed into a velvet grey body suit that seemed to shimmer in and out of the visible spectrum from time to time. After a while he switched it off again and it became a small ball again.

Adrena looked at the ball. Then to the screen with Kim Possible in action and then back to the ball again.

"No." She eventually said.

"No?!" Dementor exclaimed, in obvious surprise. "What do you mean, 'no'? Why not?"

"You said it yourself. She's got years of fighting experience ahead of me. Fancy gear doesn't change that." She sighed. "Pity, though."

"HAH! You think I haven't thought about that as well?!" Dementor shouted.

"All right! All right! Don't shout! I'm standing right here!" Adrena held her hands over her ears.

Professor Dementor held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry. That's just how it's done." After a short pause he went on. "Now, integral to the entire suit, is a computer with a data base of all of Kim Possible's most probable moves, as I have extracted from long study of her in battle." He gestured towards the screen.

"For all practical purposes you will be able to predict most of her actions, until she changes tactics drastically. And you will be faster, stronger and better protected than her. And be able to shoot plasma bolts. And fly."

"What's the catch?"

Dementor's eyebrows rose a little at Adrena Lynn's question.

"Suspicious? I like that." He smirked. "The catch is simple: You work for me. If I want something blown up in a grand way, something stolen from a dangerous place, then you do as I say. And if I want you to pound Kim Possible into the ground every time she shows up to stop one of my schemes, well, then you do just that. And in return I will pay you one hundred thousand Euro a year and a cut of any monetary spoils of a successful scheme."

Adrena Lynn's eyes widened.

"Let me get this straight: You will pay me the equivalent of over a million dollars a year, plus change in return for doing violent, exciting action stuff and kick Kim Possible's butt as well?"

"Exactly."

"Freaky..."

A long, thoughful silence followed.

Adrena Lynn paced back and forth a few times as she ran the whole thing through her mind again and again.

Then, slowly, she walked over to the waiting villain.

"Professor Dementor?" She said, a delighted smile growing on her face. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
